bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Never Too Young
Never Too Young - to piosenka Jamesa Maslowa i MattyB. Chłopaki mówili, że gdy James tylko sam śpiewa, liczy się piosenka dla całego zespołu. Dwie zapowiedzi piosenki zostały oficjalnie ujawnione. Tekst What's up with the day (day) People talkin' bout me They say what's up with your age man Why you wanna doubt me See me living while I'm young Say I couldn't, shouldn't, won't Oh I cant? That's whats up I'mma do it on my own This goes out to everybody Chasing after what they want It don't matter where you've been It only matters where you're going I see you and I think about an angel from above But they keep on telling me it's puppy love You make me feel like everything we have is real Every time I look at you it makes me smile I've been thinking about you every night All the time - Can't get you off my mind I just want to hold you tight Feels so right when I've got you by side They say that we're wrong And we don't know what love is They say we're too young But you're never too young to fall in love (in love) You're never too young to fall in love (in love) You're never to young to fall (in love in love - you're never too young to fall) Have you ever had a dream where Things ain't what they seem and Everything you want is right in front of you Standing there Hoping and praying that you can finally make it be Open your eyes and realize that it ain't a dream and Everything you see here is the truth my reality Young but I'm going for it Hater's 'gonna be mad at me I see you and I think about an angel from above I don't care if they keep saying puppy love You make me feel like everything we have is real Everytime I look at you it makes me smile I've been thinking about you every night All the time - Can't get you off my mind I just want to hold you tight Feels so right when I've got you by side They say that we're wrong And we don't know what love is They say we're too young But you're never too young to fall in love (in love) You're never too young to fall in love (in love) You're never to young to fall Hey, hey, hey, hey What's up with that hate Why you always trippin' every time you come my way Every time I come around you try to bring me down I don't get why you are so infatuated with me now Hair long curl (curl) You my favorite girl (girl) Hang around with me and maybe we can change the world You're my favorite melody the reason for my song We won't let nobody tell us we're too young - chyeah (break) I've been thinking about you every night All the time - Can't get you off my mind I just want to hold you tight Feels so right when I've got you by side They say that we're wrong And we don't know what love is They say we're too young But you're never too young to fall in love (in love) You're never too young to fall in love (in love) You're never to young to fall Never too young to fall in love - no no You're never too young to fall in love Ciekawostki *Pies Jamesa Maslowa o imieniu Fox pojawił się w teledysku tej piosenki. en:Never Too Young Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Rapy